<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cause when you look like that, i never ever wanted to be so bad by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999873">cause when you look like that, i never ever wanted to be so bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stellar Firma (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David 7 Uses They/Them Pronouns, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Theyvid 7, bathin is basically the perfect man in david's eyes, listen i am a theyvid7 advocate until i die, listen i know it's short but it's the clone's first time what do you expect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David spends a night alone, with only their thoughts as company. Thoughts that quickly get away from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bathin/David 7 (Stellar Firma)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cause when you look like that, i never ever wanted to be so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first stellar firma fic! that i am too scared to post non-anonymously oops</p><p>anyway this fandom needs more bathin7 fic and i live to serve, so enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>(Title from WILD by Troye Sivan)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I.M.O.G.E.N., show me photos of Topless Bathin.”</p><p>“Access Deni-“</p><p>“Use universal permissions” David sighed, head flopping back onto their pillow.</p><p>“Access Granted. Showing Pictures Of Topless Bathin. Yum.” </p><p>David gazed at the I.M.O.G.E.N. terminal facing their pod bed, enamoured by the slideshow flashing before them. They stared at Bathin’s warm smile, his kind eyes, his defined chest and strong arms. They knew it was treasonous, but they couldn’t help but dream of a life on Galactonium. Free from the Board, from Standards and Consultants and the ever-present fear of being recycled. On Galactonium they could be live without being scared, could meet other people, could… oh Board, they could even meet Bathin. </p><p>They imagined smiling up at him, gazing into his deep brown eyes, getting to touch his long hair, and felt their chest flutter. What would Bathin be like in person? Perfect, obviously. He’d be even more beautiful than the holo-images, and he’d be kind to clones; he’d treat David like a real person. He’d laugh at their jokes, and smile at them over dinner, and maybe even… hold their hand as the two of them walked along. He could escort David back to their door and tell them about how much he’d enjoyed the evening, and if they kissed goodnight his lips would be firm and smooth. Bathin would kiss perfectly, obviously. David didn’t quite know how kissing worked but they thought it was probably something you could pick up as you went along, and Bathin would be a very good teacher, obviously, because he was perfect.</p><p>David felt something pool hot in their core at the thoughts of kissing Bathin. Would it be gentle, and soft? Or would Bathin bite at their lips, press up against them, do something fancy and complex that left David feeling even weaker at the knees than usual? Would they have the courage to invite him inside? What would they do once inside?</p><p>David felt their cock begin to stiffen between their legs, and curiosity overtook them. This had happened before, only briefly, waking up from unsatisfying dreams that they could never quite remember, but it had subsided quickly as they began to worry about the day ahead. What would happen if they were to touch?</p><p>They gripped the appendage gently, hesitantly, waiting for a security alert or a gun trained on them or any other mood killer. When seconds passed and nothing came, they began to move their hand slowly, unsure of what precisely to do, but knowing that this felt good.</p><p>Would Bathin stroke like this? No, his hand was far firmer, more calloused. David gripped their cock tighter as they pictured the Duke leaning over them, sucking bruises into their neck as he pulled them off. They whimpered quietly, lost in their thoughts of how Bathin would treat them as they began to move their hand faster. Bathin would say filthy things, whisper into David’s ear about all of the ways he wanted to treat them, all the new experiences he wanted to show them. David whined low in their throat as their hand sped up again. Bathin would thumb at their slit, tug on their balls sharply as he kissed and bit at their throat, murmuring dirty words about how David had earned this, how they deserved to be treated nicely, how good they were.</p><p>Heat raced through them as their hand became a blur on their weeping dick, slime and precum mingling and making filthy squelching noises as David moaned and whimpered into their pillow. Yes, that was it, they wanted Bathin to tell them how good they were, call them baby and sweetheart and honey in that irresistible voice as he ruined them, bite on their chest and pull on their hair as he worshipped them, made them feel wanted and loved. They pictured a smile on his face as he shifted down the bed, took David’s shaft into his mouth as glanced up at them with those perfect eyes, inviting them to fuck up into that warm heat and take-</p><p>David shuddered and moaned as cum splattered onto the bedsheet, shivering with the aftershocks of their orgasm. Sated, they lay back and smiled lazily at the slideshow of Bathins still cycling on the screen in front of them.</p><p>‘One day’, they thought to themselves as sleep began to overtake them. ‘One day, I can have that.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a review if you have any thoughts, or even a fic request! and PLEASE tell me if i slipped up with David's pronouns at any point i've proofread but it's late here and i don't have a beta so let me know if theres anything that needs changing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>